


The Journey's Brought Joys or: Make Love Not Civil War

by EllOnWheels



Series: Drag Me Up From Down Here [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Fix-It, Extremis, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllOnWheels/pseuds/EllOnWheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve disagree and then adult their way out of Civil War over coffee. The team gets down to some serious business, making choices about their future and their role in the world. Then: Birds do it. Bees do it. And eventually even Tony and Steve (finally) get around to doing it. And by doing it, I mean work out further issues and show their devotion to one another.</p><p>Man, did it really take me 100K+ words to get to this point? Eep.</p><p>Stony all the way. Series needs to be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey's Brought Joys or: Make Love Not Civil War

_Paupers and kings, princes and thieves,_  
_singers of songs, righters of wrongs, be what you believe._  
_So saddle your horse, shoulder your load,_  
_burst at the seams, be what you dream, and take to the road._  
Journey of the Magi - Frank Turner

Tony had hoped that his and Steve's first fight as a couple would have been over something normal. Forgetting to do a chore, or burning a dinner, or a hilarious public wardrobe malfunction. Things he had seen people on sitcoms fight about, as he had small real life context for these things.

But due to the irregular nature of his life, their first major disagreement wasn't at all cute or domestic, and it would have severe consequences regarding the future of the team. It was just starting to get heated when Harley had rolled in to the kitchen that morning and their meeting had broken up very quickly for the sake of their guest, leaving things unsaid.

Steve had mildly wondered if Tony would try anything in the break between when Harley left and when the team could sit down again, but it seemed that Tony wasn't going anywhere. In fact if anything, he was more affectionate to Steve throughout the day, in order to hopefully show Steve that he wasn't going to attempt anything without the team's full backing.

Nick had made it very plain and clear that attempts at regulation would come down as the Sokovia Accords seemed more like when and not if at this point, and that the team had to be prepared for it. Tony and Steve had stalled that morning when Tony suggested that he be the one to take on job of being the public relations man for the Avengers. Steve had balked, said that it wasn't Tony's job alone, and stuck on that point, preventing the conversation from moving forward. Still, he was surprised that Tony remained friendly and close throughout the morning, and decided that the issue between them wasn't going to make Tony change his mind about their relationship.

Clint was nicely back from dropping everyone home that evening when they all once again gathered in the kitchen. Tony was sure they had some kind of conference room built for this purpose, but the kitchen felt like their nerve centre now. That probably wouldn't inspire confidence in those who were critical of the Avengers, but the critics didn't take into account that the proximity to food and coffee made the team much happier campers.

"So, as I was saying, Tony, no," Steve said, picking up right where they left off.

"All due respect to your strategic mind, Steve, but yes. I need you to set aside the high emotion of the past few weeks and look at this purely logically. It appears that the Sokovia Accords are going to be ratified by the U.N. and the World Security Council. After they do that, there is going to be a lot of investigation into the Avengers Initiative, and all people with enhanced abilities, super humans, aliens, and even people with specialized training like Clint and Natasha will come under scrutiny. And I need, I absolutely need, for you to let me take the lead in any tribunal or charges laid against us. I'm already forming a legal team and defense fund to start the process. We cannot let ourselves be blindsided, nor can we trust them to do the right thing concerning our futures and freedom. They'll lock us up, put us into service to do things that we don't necessarily agree with." Tony kept his eyes firmly on Steve's, with a face well practiced at handing out heavy news. It came with the territory when you were the CEO of a weapons manufacture before you hit twenty-five.

"You really don't trust any of them do you?" Steve asked. He was holding his temper firmly in check now. He needed to listen. He was trying to take Rhodey's advice to heart.

"No, Steve, I don't. The goddamn vice president was HYDRA. The American Military and the recently appointed Secretary of State, tried to cage Bruce after they violated so many of his basic human rights I have a hard time listing them all. They'll try to do it again. I won't let him go back into their hands. Not when he could be doing real good for this world. The same goes for James. As your faith in SHIELD was shaken, my faith in the World Security Council and the American Government has the structural integrity of a fence in Jericho," Tony said.

"Stark is right. The World Security Council has far too many raging egos at the heart of it. They have their heads so far up their own asses they cannot see actual potential threats on the horizon," Nick offered.

"FRIDAY, save that. I want that as my ringtone... And add it to the hieroglyphics on my sarcophagus," Tony said.

"Noted, boss," FRIDAY said warmly. Steve sighed heavily and bounced his fist gently on the counter several times, collecting his thoughts.

"I am having a hard time with this, because I know how quickly the media can turn on you, Tony. I've seen it. I hate it," Steve said.

"Then we don't give them a reason to turn on me. We mine the SHIELD and recovered HYDRA files for every scrap that we can for definitive proof of any illicit activity committed by the WSC, with our main issue being them firing a goddamn nuke at Manhattan. I want information on every person out to muzzle or cage us. Especially Ross. Can you do that for us, Nick?" Tony's voice was steady, but strained.

"That would be my genuine pleasure," Nick said and grinned. Tony observed Bruce hunch his shoulders, and cross his arms over his chest, as he tended to do when Ross' name came up.

"It's okay, Bruce. I'll make sure that you're safe, that we're all safe. Steve, you need to let me be the one in front this time. It's not a self-sacrificing thing. It is simply the most logical choice. I literally have access to every bit of evidence they have, sitting behind my eyelids when I think about it the right way. I can have FRIDAY help me cross reference it at a thought. Who on Earth is going to trip me up in a line of questioning? Especially if I work with Wanda to know what the questioner is asking before they even speak," Tony said. They all got quiet again.

"You're proposing... cheating?" Steve asked.

"It's not cheating if it's not part of the rules yet, Steve. It's just a new way for us to protect ourselves. If they get to proceed with what I can already predict what they have planned for us, the time for being fair is over. All we did is try to save people, try to help... I will always carry the guilt of Ultron around with me. But my intention was good. I worry that people with intentions that aren't good will try to control us for their own purposes, but I won't let my guilt stop me from thinking critically. It will be a fight for our lives, or at least the way we choose to live them... I can't..." Tony paused and blinked suddenly.

"I can't let them get to us, Steve. I can't be alone again... I won't-" Tony shuddered and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He took a long, slow breath. "I won't be this emotional in public, but I just don't know how else to get through to you. I can give your stubborn ass my credentials all day long, but I know that won't get through to you. You've got to feel it's right... I feel this is right, Steve... And there's going to be hate. A lot of it. And I wouldn't subject you to that for anything in the world."

"You don't get to make that choice for me," Steve said, sternly.

"I know, but can you blame me for wanting to spare you it? I love you, Steve... You're also important as a figurehead for what remains that is good about this country. And while I aspire to that, my own fuck ups and faults have led people to think otherwise of me... That's fine. I can deal with it. I just keep on trying."

"And that's why I want to spare _you_ ," Steve said, waving his hand in frustration. "I love you too, Tony... We need to come to a consensus on what we believe, what we are willing to commit to, how culpable we're willing to be, and stick to it as a team. I will concede that you will be our most effective mouthpiece, but I'm not willing to let you be a scapegoat. I won't have it. Not after I took too damn long to learn that myself." Steve's jaw and mouth were set in a firm line.

"You're not going to end up alone, Tony. We won't let that happen. I am asking you to trust us to stand beside you every step of the way. We present a united front to everyone. Even if it means we literally go everywhere together. If we stick together, no one is going to try an outright attack." Steve's voice softened as he spoke, but he was still deadly serious.

"I'm okay with that. If we need to hunker down here, I can always get the neighbours to look after the house as long as I can bring the dog here with the family," Clint said softly, subtly changing everyone's thought pattern. "My kids are pretty much in love with you anyway, Tones."

"They're good kids, and I like them too... But never ask me to admit that publicly," Tony said. Steve smiled at the warmth in Tony's expression, and the tension started to flow out of them.

"All right, so united front. We are good at that already. We protect our own. What will and won't we do? How far will they try to push us? What lines won't we cross? Brainstorming, people, everyone has a say," Steve said. And if brainstorming happened to be Tony's second language, and was a perfect way to get him to think differently about a problem, well that was just a bonus. And that was how their first major disagreement ended, in the kitchen of the Avengers facility over doughnuts and the decaf coffee that Steve insisted Tony drink after 2pm.

"Priority number one, we stay together," Tony said bluntly. "I won't... I can't have us separated. I legit think I could slip right back to where I was when you came to get me, and this time I have the power to topple governments. I don't want to fall into that same pattern like I did before Ultron, thinking only my way is right. I need you, all of you, to help balance me... Battle is battle, I get it. You don't always win. But if someone tried to take any of you from me... I'd... I'd lose it. I'd rather rot in jail with all of you than be free without you." Tony's voice was unsteady and nervous, but sincere. Steve reached for him and pulled him close for a moment.

"We're not going anywhere, Tony. That is the ultimate goal. We stay together. If we have to scatter, or are separated, we need to have multiple plans to get us back together as a unit. That sounds reasonable, right? No one left behind," Steve said. Every head in the room nodded in agreement. "Now, how far are we willing to let the WSC direct us?"

"I... I thought that we could offer them a superficial audit of our operations and how we do things... Access to the books and how we spend money. We have to make a show of cooperation. We should be on call for them in cases of attack or disaster only. No covert missions with any kind of profit or goal in mind," Tony suggested.

"The highest good," Steve said. He was thinking about what Tony had said when he'd first shut down Stark Industries weapons manufacturing (Steve had watched the videos), and echoed again when he'd spoken to Vision when first arriving at the facility.

"The highest good," Tony agreed and nodded.

"What do we do in cases of other enhanced people?" Steve asked. He looked around the room to make sure that everyone knew that this was an open discussion.

"I think it's going to be case by case, Steve," Natasha said. "Not everyone is interested in the highest good. We can't forget that."

"We make a way to hold enhanced who break the law, until they can be brought to fair trials held by the International Criminal Court. No exceptions. We have to stick to saving as many lives as possible, and let the courts sort out punishment. Even if would be easier, and better for the world to just end someone. Even if they deserve it. No exceptions... And I know how much of a hypocrite that makes me, but it's the only way," Tony said. "We can't play judge, jury, and executioner, and still endear the trust of the world's people."

"What do you have in mind to hold said people?" Nick asked slyly.

"Kicking around a few ideas. Have been for a while now. I'll send you the tentative schematics. Calling it The Raft. Think Alcatraz on steroids." Tony said. Nick nodded, ever serious.

"What if one of us goes rogue? We all know how possible that is." Clint was seated on the counter, but looking down at his swinging feet.

"We do our best to determine if mind control was involved... Wanda has demonstrated the ability to break it. Helen said you did for her," Tony said. Wanda nodded slowly.

"It may be hit or miss if I can reverse it. Ultron's control over Dr. Cho was based on the mind gem, which is also what they used to enhance Pietro and myself. But I can at least recognize it," She said.

"Okay, that's a good start at least. If it has, we help the victim and track down the real source. No victim blaming. FRIDAY, we need to work on something to shield people from telepathic attack," Tony said.

"Oh, shall I order the tinfoil in bulk then?" she teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hilarious," Tony said and rolled his eyes. But a smile started to grace his features.

"And if one of us goes rogue under our own judgment?" Clint insisted.

"I really hope it wouldn't ever come to that. We've all been through so much. But... Then we would have to bring the rogue down and send them to face justice... It would be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but it's for the best that we are subject to the same consequences as everyone else. It shows that we are trying to be as fair as possible," Tony said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but if I had my way, no one would have to die violently ever again. But it will be harder to watch one our own go through that... Still, we have to accept some of their terms, or the rest of humanity will find a way to take us down. We have to be of the people, and for the people, but not above them. We can only be above them in that we will have to hold ourselves to a higher moral standard. We disable the threats, and only the threats, and we let the lawmakers mete out justice," Tony said.

"That's good. It puts the accountability back into the hands of world governments. We will have to be careful how and when the Avengers are called into action. We have to be able to veto what is unjustified," Nick said.

"If we remain self-sufficient, and aren't funded by outside sources, I think we can maintain our autonomy. It's that Mitt Romney 'corporations are people' bullshit. We have more rights if we stay private. Avengers merchandise is through the roof for sales, as you should all know by the royalties from the licensing. Which is how we can say that we are paid. If we all take a bit of a pay cut, and I donate all of mine to the team because I have other sources of revenue, that will mean more funding for us. Other than that, my personal funds that don't come directly from Stark Industries are plenty for us go on to start. I can transfer certain very profitable patents to the Avengers name and that can create sustainability. The Maria Stark Foundation can start to focus on helping people whose lives have been disrupted by the battles we have to fight..." Tony's eyes were focused on the middle distance, his mind tuning itself to thinking of all the possibilities.

" And I mean, who wants to send an army after us? We take a Hippocratic-like 'first do no harm' oath. Since we are all aware of the consequences of our actions, we should be permitted to choose when and where to act." Tony took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Steve as he continued to speak.

"I want everyone aware of the level of commitment I am suggesting. It's big. Like, religious vocation big. Essentially, we become what Ultron was supposed to have been. We become committed protectors and a symbol of hope and goodwill during conflict. Peacekeepers, not police or soldiers. We all have to decide what level we want to be involved at... Clint, you're the one with the most to lose. If you want to hang back, help train us and new people that might pop up, and remove the risk to yourself, I don't think anyone will object," Tony said.

"I go where the rest of you go. Laura knows that. I already took up that vocation when I joined SHIELD," Clint replied. For once there was no sarcasm or joking in his tone. He was perfectly sane and serious. Steve gave him an understanding nod. "And what about others? Ones that want to help I mean. Enhanced in particular."

"We offer them a place here. Where everyone can be safe and work toward positive change in the world. But we can't force them. If they are law abiding and want to live their lives in peace, we have to let them. We also have to protect their identities so they can do so," Steve said. Tony nodded, relieved that they were agreeing on things again.

"What about people like James and myself?" Bruce asked. "We've done real harm, even if it was under coercion and duress. The public is going to have an extremely difficult time seeing us as a force for good." Bruce's arms were still crossed over his chest, holding himself in, breathing calmly and deeply. Natasha was next to him, running her thumb over his elbow slowly.

"You're probably not going to like it, at least what I will suggest for you personally, Bruce," Tony said. "It could go either way for James. He has the plausible deniability of still being dead and just being anyone else that HYDRA took for their own purposes." Bucky had perked up at the mention of his name, and before he knew it, he was responding.

"I... I don't want that," Bucky said mournfully. "I don't want to take that way. Who I am is one of the few things I am grateful to have recovered. I want to be James Barnes again... It won't work in the long run anyway."

"Okay." Tony's tone was so gentle and understanding that Bucky looked him in the eye. Tony nodded and looked encouraging. "But you may not like my other suggested course of action either."

"What is it, Tony?" asked Bruce.

"We go public with your stories. Use the... trauma... that both of you suffered to gain public sympathy and acceptance. We display proof that you are both sane and safe when kept with the rest of us. Natasha as the Hulk's lullaby, and Steve as James' touchstone against HYDRA programming. We let them know exactly what was done to you by forces beyond your control... It might not work, and I know it's scary, but I think it's our best shot," Tony explained.

"I think it has more of a chance than you do," Maria took a delicate sip of her tea. "Especially if you use it as a reveal to trip a questioner up. I am willing to bet that you will be testifying either against or to Thunderbolt Ross himself if the accords are ratified... If you throw his laundry list of human rights violations in the name of progress for the American military at him, people will notice. Heads may even roll," she said. Bruce took an audible breath, and slid down the stainless steel fridge at his back to the floor. Natasha went silently and gracefully down with him, and murmured comforts in his ear. "I'm sorry, Bruce, I know this can't be easy for you, but you know it's true," Maria said softly.

Bruce nodded with his eyes closed. "No, it's okay. You're right, Maria... I'll think about it," he said. Tony moved to stand in front of Bruce. He called the exoskeleton to the surface of his hands and forearms, and held them out to Bruce.

"Come on big man, dinner time for monsters," Tony said softly.

Bruce eyed Tony's hands carefully, but slowly reached out and took one, and let Tony pull him up to his feet. Natasha took Tony's other hand and did the same.

"I know it's a big job, and I know you're not ready to let Wanda help, but do you think we can work on conditioning the Hulk? Ask him to use his strengths for good?" Tony asked.

"We can try," Bruce replied. "I think he would like that... Like to be able to focus. I can touch his stream of consciousness when I meditate now, so while we can't talk per say, we know how the other one feels."

"There is a playroom underground here for him. We could try there. I... It's nice down there. No bare concrete or metal. Kind of the ultimate quiet room," Tony said.

"Yeah Tony, okay," Bruce said and gave him a nod and a smile.

 

That night in Tony's quarters, just on the other side of the closed door, Steve kissed Tony thoroughly before they'd even crossed the threshold.

"I'm sorry I was stubborn, but I worry about you. I want the world to know how wrong it is about you," Steve murmured.

"But the world isn't wrong, Steve. Not entirely. I wasn't that great of a human being before Afghanistan. I wasn't evil, but I wasn't very good either. I have tried to change, but the kind of negative feelings my public image has created over the years lingers in the collective memory. People are wary of me, especially because I turned away from weapons manufacturing. No one likes a turncoat, even if that person turns for all the right reasons... They don't see that me shutting down that division was more patriotic in the long run because it prevented deaths of young American soldiers at the hands of my company. They see the rich asshole who stopped playing nice with the American military when it no longer suited him. They claimed my PTSD had compromised my ability to make decisions in that regard... All things that don't tend to make people trust. Not to mention that if the general public finds out I have sort of freaky powers now, they will trust me even less. So I will have to be ever vigilant that I don't fall into Big Brother territory."

"So I make sure that you don't end up creating an Orwellian dystopia. But honestly, I don't think I'm going to have to work all that hard at it... You are a good man, Tony," Steve said, and a smile settled on his face.

"I could make it difficult," Tony teased as a knee-jerk reaction to praise.

"I would rather you challenge me in more constructive ways." Steve's voice became low and smoky. "But not through trolling," he added quickly.

"My trolling can be mutually beneficial," Tony said.

"Prove it," Steve replied, his voice went low again.

"Sleep over in your room?" Tony asked, thinking of the bots. Steve looked momentarily confused, and then saw U perk his head up.

"Right. Sentient bot children," Steve murmured. "So, my room is just across the hall. The bed is pretty nice."

"G'night kids! Daddy will be across the hall... getting some." Tony waggled his eyebrows. Butterfingers and U curled up and back and let out a sickened note as if to say "Dad! Gross!" Dum-E just looked at the couple passively, and then waved.

 _"Good night, Tony. I'll put them to bed,"_ Dum-E transmitted.

 _"Thanks, buddy,"_ Tony sent back.

"Do you need anything?" Steve asked.

"Rhodey's seen my walk of shame. It no longer fazes him... And it's really more of a strut of shame to be honest. There's also a distinct lack of shame. Hence the strut. It's really more of a victory lap now that I think about it," Tony said. Steve laughed out loud and pulled Tony close as they left his quarters and crossed the hall to Steve's. Tony jumped into his arms, and wrapped his legs around Steve's waist as he had before. The put his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him fiercely.

"Fuck. Love. You. So. Much." Tony said between bruising kisses. He clung to his lover, as if trying to feel every inch of his skin all at once. "So beautiful," Tony whispered when he'd pulled back to catch his breath.

"Shoulda known you'd only want me for my body," Steve teased. And it was a tease, a little joke, but it brought Tony to a sudden, complete stop. Tony looked into Steve's eyes.

"Growing up, the idea of Captain America made me want to look out for this country, and be a good man... But I want you to know that I love you, Steve Rogers. I love everything about you. I love how much you care, even if you can be emotionally constipated. I love how you think and strategize. I love your snark. God, I love your snark. I love how any wealth-related power and influence I have doesn't mean a thing to you. I love you Steven Grant Rogers, and I'd marry you this instant if you wanted." Tony pressed his lips to Steve's forehead in the softest kiss with romantic intent that Steve had ever felt. Tony's cheek grazed softly over Steve's, and he repeated the kiss on Steve's lips. He cradled the back of Steve's head gently, running his fingers through the soft, short-cropped hair.

"Your body is beautiful, but it is a bonus. Everything I want about you is here," Tony kissed Steve's forehead again. "and here." Tony murmured as he moved his hand down between them and placed it over Steve's heart.

Steve's eyes were shining in the dimmed light of the room. Steve's gaze was unguarded and soft. He looked as if he had just heard something he didn't know he'd needed to hear. His eyes drank in Tony, with an expression that was dumbfounded, loving, and grateful. His memory swam with recollections of his mother's Gaelic tongue, and the allusions to the head and heart being what made up the most important part of a person. That his body was secondary to what he'd always been, and Tony saw that. Tony understood physical weakness, and how to turn it into a strength.

Steve pressed his forehead gently against Tony's. "I love you, Tony. I love you so much," Steve whispered.

"Good, so when I tell you that you're beautiful, believe that I am not just talking about your pectorals, okay?"

"Okay," Steve agreed, and nodded slightly.

"Now take me to bed, Steve Rogers. Let me show you how much I love you," Tony murmured, voice full of intent.

Steve walked them over to the bed, Tony was light and lithe in his arms, despite being heavier due to the nanobots in his body. Their eyes were locked on one another as Steve lowered him down to the bed. Steve held himself over Tony, a little hesitant and nervous now.

"Do you want this?" Tony asked.

"Yes. God, yes... Just trying to figure out where to start." Steve said. Tony reached up and put his hand on Steve's cheek, and gently pulled him close.

"Like this," Tony said, and kissed Steve. He took his time, exploring Steve's mouth and delighted in the hot air between them. Tony let his hands roam down Steve's chest and sides, toward his belt line. Steve groaned deeply when Tony's agile fingers when for Steve's buckle. Steve's whole body seemed to vibrate with the sound he was making, much to Tony's delight.

"The sounds you make. I could get off on them alone. So hot." Tony whispered, his lips brushed Steve's as he spoke.

"Well you're very distracting," Steve said. Tony's laugh was high and happy and he placed his face in the crook of Steve's neck, inhaling deeply, and then ran his jaw along Steve's.

"What do you want, love? Heart's desire kind of thing," Tony said.

"Everything," Steve said, his face bright. Tony looked momentarily perplexed. "I want every imaginable thing that is going to make us both happy." Steve's voice was soft and sweet, and Tony's mouth curled up in a smile.

"Okay, we can do that, but maybe not all in one night, love. But we've got all the time in the world." Tony carded his fingers through Steve's hair again.

"Well I'm sure we can knock a few things off the list." Steve quirked his eyebrows at Tony.

"Oh god, the serum. You have like, no refractory period do you?" Tony asked. Steve blushed and laughed.

"That going to be an issue?"

"You'd be amazed at what Extremis can do," Tony said and kissed Steve again. Steve groaned again when Tony undid his belt and fly, and the sound was as satisfying as the first time. Tony's fingers brushed Steve's cock through his underwear, and Steve bucked his hips, unable to control himself. To his surprise, Tony reacted with plenty of time and held Steve down. Steve questioned Tony with his eyes. "Extremis again... Probably not as strong as you, but plenty enough to manhandle you in friendly situations."

"Oh thank god," Steve said rolling on top of Tony, pinning him down to the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you... I'm always scared that I would end up hurting someone." Steve trailed off and eyes fell away from Tony's.

"Well, worry no more, okay? I'm gonna be fine. We might have to take it easy on the bed, but I'm a lot more durable than I used to be," Tony said. His expression was full of understanding. Steve propped himself up on one arm, and cupped Tony's chin with his free hand.

"You are beautiful, Tony. I love you," he said softly.

"Love you too." Tony ground his hips against Steve, who gasped and rocked against him.

"Jesus Tony, you're going to make me finish before I even get my pants off," Steve hissed.

"The fuck do you care Mr. No Refractory Period?" Tony asked cheekily.

"I like these underwear. They were a gift from Natasha," Steve retorted.

"Some day you have to tell me about all the little adventures she's taken you on to try and catch you up," Tony said.

"Be better if you just came along next time," Steve said.

"Why Steve Rogers, are you asking me out on a date?" Tony asked.

"I'm asking you out on a date. On all the dates you have available, actually," Steve mused.

"I do clean up nicely," Tony said. "But you better lose these soon, because there's no where else I'd rather be right now." He brushed his fingers over Steve's groin again, light and teasing. He'd seen Steve before in decontamination showers after battles and after workouts, but this was different. Steve's cock was pressing against the fabric that contained it. Tony decided to be merciful this time, and carefully pulled the silk down, like unwrapping a gift. Steve moaned at Tony's touch and bit his lip.

"While your discretion is cute, it's unnecessary," Tony said. "Remember rule number 6 from Avengers Tower living? The one that made you blush for days? It applies here too. We're all adults. What was the rule, Steve?" Tony's voice was low, and his fingers grazed gently over Steve's cock, and he gently touched the side the head with the pad of his thumb. Steve let out a pleasured cry. "What was the rule, Steve? You remember. As inspired by Avenue Q."

"You-" Steve gasped. "You can be as loud as the hell... you want..." Tony moved his thumb over the head of Steve's cock slowly, spreading the precum around. Steve's head flung back as he moaned, and made the hottest expression Tony had ever seen in his life.

"Close enough," Tony said and leaned in for another kiss. "Clothes off, soldier. We're not fucking around anymore." Tony was attempting sternness. He pulled his own shirt over his head, and then went for his belt. Steve took the moment to regain his senses.

"Actually isn't that exactly what we're doing?" Steve asked. Tony grinned.

"There is absolutely no quit to your snark. How the hell did you not get kicked out of the army for insubordination?"

"Colonel Phillips had a surprisingly good sense of humor... And a soft spot that he kept well hidden." Steve's shirt was off by now, and he went about shucking his pants the rest of the way down. When he was finished, his eyes met Tony's and they were bathed in the unearthly light of the arc reactor.

Tony was relieved when Steve's hand reached out to touch his chest without hesitation, as he had many times before. But again, this was new and felt very different. They were both seated on the bed with Tony closer to the edge. Steve gave Tony an appreciative glance. There was no denying the work-sculpted strength and beauty in Tony's body, or Tony's arousal at seeing Steve. Tony looked down at Steve's hand, which was resting gently beside the arc reactor.

"It's like there's so much light in you that your body can't hold it all in," Steve mused. The action was barely noticeable, but Tony curled in on himself, his old insecurities about not being good enough surfacing at the most inopportune moment. Steve pulled Tony close, his hand still lingered over the arc reactor.

"You're so good at seeing other peoples' perspectives, Tony. I want you to try and see mine. I know all you see is what your father and Stane tried to make you into, but I don't have that history or those hang-ups. The things you feel you need to atone for, I understand. Everyone here has a regrets list as long as your arm. But I see us all, I see you, as walking redemption, Tony," Steve kissed the corner of Tony's mouth, wet, hot, and lingering. Tony responded and Steve's hand fell away from the arc and moved around Tony's bare skin to his back. The contact between their bodies caused a mutual, pleasured moan. Since both of them tended to run on the warm side, it only amplified the sensation.

Steve gently laid down, guiding Tony alongside him. "Fuck I want you in me so bad," Steve murmured in Tony's ear. It was Tony's turn to groan and hold himself back from rutting against Steve.

"Jesus fucking hell, Steve," Tony hissed through his teeth.

"So you are as close as I am," Steve said. His mouth quirked up in a little smile. Tony laughed and kissed him.

"Nice effort young troll, but you have much to learn," Tony replied. Steve chuckled and Tony reveled in the feel of Steve's bare chest against his.

"Doesn't change the fact that I want you in me," Steve said. This time Tony did thrust against him involuntarily. He held on and rolled Steve back and held him body over Steve's, kissing him until they were both breathless, but back under control.

"Christ I haven't been this turned on since I was still at M.I.T.," Tony muttered and rolled his eyes, surprised by his body's enthusiastic reaction to the proceedings. "Feels like my dick could crack off." Tony let out another moan and moved against Steve, creating just the right amount of friction.

"You got a strange idea of sweet nothings, Tony," Steve said. Tony laughed and peppered Steve's jawline with love bites and kisses, feeling Steve's hot breath on his cheek.

"Oh this is always going to be an adventure, isn't it?" Tony asked whimsically. "I shouldn't be surprised? Why am I surprised?"

"We had sarcasm in the forties, you know," Steve said dryly.

"And thank the universe for that," Tony agreed. He propped himself up on his elbow again, and his free hand wandered down to Steve's groin. He let his fingers loiter over the area were Steve's skin became softer, just under his belly, and caressed. Steve hummed out his pleasure. "If we try that first, neither of us are going to last," Tony said sensibly. He then tucked his head in next to Steve's. "And as you said, we have all night... I want to be right here to see your face when I bring you off," Tony murmured low into Steve's ear. Steve nodded as frantically as he could under the circumstances.

"Yes, oh-" Steve's head rolled back against the pillow, and he breathed deeply to maintain control. His arm snaked out and went for the bedside table drawer. "Lube," he said firmly, and took another slow breath.

"Oh, the fancy man's hand job," Tony said and chuckled.

"The thinking man's hand job. We got all night. Chafing could be an issue," Steve said. Tony laughed loudly, and then smothered it by kissing Steve open mouthed.

"Ever the strategist," Tony said. It was the work of a moment to warm the contents of the tube on their hands, and Tony's hand went back, this time directly to Steve's cock. With a wicked grin on his face, he watched Steve's eyes roll back into his head as Tony gently manipulated the head of Steve's cock.

"Fuck, Tony," Steve gasped. "Where did you fucking learn that?"

"Probably the same places I learned all the foul language from," Tony snarked, and emphasized the word language. Steve stopped dead.

"There's not a jury that would convict me right now," Steve growled. Tony burst out laughing, and then brought his lips to hover next to Steve's ear.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tony whispered, echoing Steve's words from earlier in the week, and then gave Steve several firm strokes up and down. Steve cried out in pleasure, but his face was affectionate annoyance. He lunged up, turned them, and pinned Tony to the bed. He held himself up with one arm, and put his other hand down with Tony's and started moving his hips against Tony, while kissing him hard.

"Show. You. Fucking. Language," he growled against Tony's teeth between kisses. Tony kept his lubed hand between them, managing to create the right amount of resistance while groaning at the sensation.

Steve's pace was relentless and Tony felt his control slipping away, and he let out a deep, sharp cry from the back of his throat. He tried to last, tried to count Steve's thrusts against him, tried to match his pace, but the reality that there finally able to share this came crashing down on him, and before he knew it, he was cumming all over their hands. Tony's irregular thrusts set Steve off and he finally sagged against Tony after a wordless shout, satisfied with his effort.

Even as they lay panting and placid against one another, Steve was mindful, and settled to the side of the arc reactor. He had a smug, happy, grin on his face. "That was some language, Steve," Tony teased. Tony would never tell anyone that Steve Rogers, when fucked out and happy, had a tendency to giggle like a little girl. That was for Tony alone to know. Steve buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck and kissed whatever skin he could make contact with. He eventually craned his head up and kissed Tony's mouth again.

"Yes, but there was no chafing... So what's next?" Steve asked. Tony's laughter filled the room until Steve kissed him again.

 

And when the next morning's breakfast brought Captain America waffles haphazardly spattered with whipped cream and a smirking Clint, Tony couldn't be too angry. "So, how was it?" Clint teased.

"Which time?" Tony snarked back. "I think number three won for volume."

"Yeah, but number four was that nice, slow, burn," Steve countered shamelessly. Clint sputtered on his coffee. Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, and Bucky smirked. Then Thor immediately started planning a subtle Asgardian wedding, which still sounded a lot like Mardi Gras on initial description.

The End (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Mr. Stark Goes to Washington
> 
> Thanks for all the support this series has garnered. Really makes me feel great to see it. You are all the best and I adore you.
> 
> For those that are interested, the line from Avenue Q is "You can be as loud as the hell you want when you're making love."
> 
> More should be on the way soon. I kind of have a St. Crispin's Day Speech moment planned for Tony. It should be good.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE NO CIVIL WAR SPOILERS IF YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH TO LEAVE A COMMENT. I have NOT seen it yet, as it's not out here until the 6th. I have been avoiding all social media. I do not want any more spoilers. Please respect that.


End file.
